This is a revised first competing continuation proposal for an Institutional Training Program which began in 1999 and aims to train post-doctoral fellows for full-time academic careers in Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism. The principal faculty, members of Medicine (Endocrinology, Medical Genetics, and Oncology), Ob-Gyn (reproductive medicine), Surgery and Molecular Cell Development Biology at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center - UCLA School of Medicine, and Wadsworth VA will continue to train fellows in basic or clinical endocrine research. Training opportunities in emerging technologies including gene therapy, microchip array, zebrafish genetics, and optical imaging will enrich the program. The training preceptors include 15 faculty members. Consulting Faculty (chairs of medicine and Pediatrics, Director of the Bio-ethics Program and division of Biostatistics) will serve as the Advisory Board to Training Faculty and trainees. An external Review Committee and a Candidate Evaluations Committees have been created. Up to 2 years of post-doctoral (M.D. and/or Ph.D.) training are provided by this grant and a third year by the respective mentor. Traineees and faculty participate in weekly research seminars, basic science journal club, and endocrine grand rounds. Trainees: M.D. or Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows are trained for academic careers in endocrinology. Trainees are assigned to faculty based upon research interests and expertise. The past record of these mentors demonstrates overwhelming continuation of trainees in full-time academic positions. Currently 3 trainees are in the program, pursuing basic and clinical endocrine research. Training Facilities: Fully equipped endocrine research laboratories;support services include computer services, accredited vivarium and secretarial assistance. The total annual extramural research budget of the Division of Endocrinology faculty exceeds $4.7 million. An outpatient endocrine diagnostic and testing unit and the CSRC are available for training in clinical research;a Bioethics Program at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center for scientific integrity training;a mandatory core course in translational investigation and laboratory investigation, clinical research compliance, animal and radiation safety techniques. The program aims to train independent academic scientists;the record of the first 5 years reflects early success in achieving the goal of nurturing creative academic careers for trainees.